100 Precent
by BrianaRose724
Summary: Fabian looses his memory, and Nina rushes to help him. Fabina/Fina. One shot unless I get enough revues, I suck at summery. T because it might get worse in possible later chapters


**Okay, I am supposed to be writing another story right now (I really hate Amber) but this one was bugging me to write and I am completely blocked on the other one. So anyway this is my one-shot, might make it longer if I get responded to enough (Hint Hint). Anyway let me know how awesome on not awesome this story is, even though I hope you think it is great… so here it is.**

**-Nina**

French has to be the most boring subject on the planet, so when Mr. Sweet came called and asked me to come up to his offices during French class I was so happy… until I got there.

"Miss. Martin, please take a seat." He said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down.

"Did- did I do something wrong" I asked, slightly worried.

"No, not at all. No, it's about your friend, Fabian Rutter." Mr. Sweet said in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" I yelled jumping out of the seat, oops.

"Well, that's the problem. We have no clue what had happened. When he didn't turn up for the morning classes, some staff went out looking for him, he was wandering around school grounds, no clue where he was. No clue who he was. He was brought to the hospital, no physical damage was done. So the question was what had made him like this. But the only thing the doctors could get out of him is that he had to find you. The doctors had to restrain him because he kept trying to leave, but he was always muttering 'I've got to find Nina'." Mr. Sweet told me.

"I have to go and see him." I yelled.

"That's why I called you here, you have permission to go to the hospital and miss the rest of todays and all of tomorrow's classes. If, and only if, you promise to try and help figure out what is wrong."

"Yes, of course" I said as calm as I possibly could, but on the inside I was frantically trying to figure out the fastest way to the hospital. How could Fabian get hurt, what could have happened to him, if it was something internal, what caused it? My mind racing, Mr. Sweet had to repeat the next thing he said several times before I heard him.

"YOU'RE CAB IS OUTSIDE, NINA" He yelled, making me jump.

"Oh- yeah, off I go" and I ran out the door.

"Nina Martin" I partially yelled at the girl behind the counter at the hospital, "I'm here to see Fabian Rutter"

"Room 13a" She said looking startled at my screaming.

"Thanks" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the hall.

"OTHER WAY" She yelled at me

"I knew that!"

I ran as fast as I could to Fabians actual room, when I walked in I saw 3 doctors holding a struggling Fabian down. They were trying to reason with him

"Fabian calm down, Nina is on her way" one of them said to him.

"Who's Fabian?" asked, still struggling. It was such a sorry sight.

"Your Fabian, darling" one of the female doctors said.

"I'm here" I said, stepping fully into the room.

"NINA!" Fabian knocked over all three doctors and rushed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi Fabes" I said, I was so enjoying this.

"I need to tell you something, but without them" He said glancing over at the doctors.

"Can we have a moment alone?" I asked.

"Only for a little bit, he is a bit unstable." The girl one said.

"Thanks" they walked out the door closing it behind them.

"Nina, I can't remember anything but you" Fabian said as soon as the door shut. "I can't remember myself, my life, and I just found out what my name was. But everything we ever did together, ever since you got here from America. All I know is that I think that if I tell you the truth, I'll get better, so. I love you."

"I love you too" I said, completely taking aback.

"I told you it was easy Fabian" Amber said stepping out from behind the curtains. She was smiling, with her I-know-something-you-don't smile.

"What?" I asked looking back and forth, from Fabian to Amber. Fabian's face bright red, Amber smiling.

"I gave Fabes the idea to get you all worried about him, so you would admit you love him. I'm amazing right." Amber said.

"So what you said was true?" I asked Fabian.

"100 percent." I leaned my head on his chest, and we walked out hand in hand… with Amber

**So what do you think R&R if you want me to write more. I'll update I really hate Amber soon, message me some ideas. BBFN**


End file.
